Everything's Good, Everything's Great
by SiriusHorcrux1018
Summary: Sirius Black has a daughter and today is her 16th birthday. [One-Shot].


**AN: So, it occurred to me that with a universe as massive as Harry Potter, things are bound to be forgotten about, or just left open to interpretation. For example, when Sirius is showing Harry the photograph of the original Order of the Phoenix, aside from identifying Harry's own parents, (and I believe Alice and Frank Longbottom), Marlene McKinnon was the only other person who Sirius pointed out. Which leads me to wonder if maybe they had had a relationship of some kind. Or if Sirius had any kind of special relationships that were never explored or discussed. **

**The following is what happens when I think about the above and decide to take some author liberties with unconfirmed facts.**

**AU to a point (as you will see). Also, please review - if you hate it, tell me! If you liked it, tell me! I may do a follow-up chapter (or other one-shots) if there's a demand for it.**

* * *

_**August 5, 2015**_

"Just _what_ are you thinking so hard about?"

Quirking a brow, Sirius Black turned his head just slightly to see just whom had interrupted his thoughts, and his lips twitched upwards into a smile. Stretching out an arm, he wrapped it around his wife's waist and gently tugged her closer until he managed to tuck her into his side.

"Just thinking," he replied simply, lifting the wine glass to his lips and taking a sip of the cool liquid inside.

Quirking her own brows in curiosity, Brianna shifted her attention to the window that she had found Sirius standing in front of just moments before. Something had obviously captured enough of his attention that had resulted in the man allowing his thoughts to wander.

From what she could see, outside of the two-story cottage that had been built on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, their friends were busy enjoying themselves. Most of their guests held plates in their hands, piled high with burgers, salads or chips and were busy with conversations about work, the latest Quidditch games, or what the next year of school at Hogwarts might be like.

Finally, with a small "Ahhh," of understanding, she saw exactly what had captured Sirius's attention.

Sitting at one of the old wooden picnic benches that had been "borrowed" from a muggle park in town was none other than Gwenyth Black. Her dark brown curly hair had been pulled up into a high ponytail, grey eyes lightly outlined with black eyeliner and mascara. She had thrown her head back in laughter at something that Teddy Lupin (sporting his usual teal hair) had said.

"Aww, _muffin_." Brianna pouted dramatically, pushing her lower lip out and tilted her own head back to eye her husband. "Sad she's turning sixteen years old?"

Sirius's lips pursed together for a brief moment, taking another sip of the Sherry in his hand.

"A little." he admitted, reluctantly. "It's just... I can't believe Gwen's already sixteen, Bree."

"Yeah, I know." She agreed with a nod of her head. "But at least it's been a _good _sixteen years."

Ever since the end of the Second Wizarding War seventeen years prior, life had been _good_. It had been _great, _actually. It had been filled with so much light, love and laughter that the dark days of the two Wars (and all the time in between) had become nothing but horrible, traumatic memories. He no longer dreamt about his prison cell in Azkaban where he had spent twelve long years for murders he didn't commit. He no longer woke, scared that he would get news about the death of a loved one.

While there hadn't been a day that went by where Sirius hadn't thought of every friend, family member or comrade that had perished fighting Voldermort and his league of Death Eaters, these seventeen years were not ones he would trade for anything.

These past years had given him the realization that someone could still love him for who he _was, _not as what people saw him as. He was not the traitorous cold-blooded killer that he was made out to be. He was a loyal friend who would die for his loved ones, and had even declared as much when, after twelve long years, he had come face to face with Peter Pettigrew. The man whom he had once called a friend, and whom was the biggest traitor of them all.

When the dust had settled after the War, Sirius had found Brianna in the Room of Requirement where she had been helping to evacuate the students too young to fight, and fending off Death Eaters as needed. At the time, he had grabbed her tight and kissed her until he couldn't breathe. When they had finally broken apart, and he had taken a mental inventory of every cut, bruise or speck of dirt that littered her face, Sirius had kissed her hard again before saying: "Let's get married."

She had said yes.

A year later, after returning home from Teddy Lupin's first birthday party, she handed him a small white box with a green ribbon. When he had opened it to find a small baby onesie in the softest shade of yellow, and looked up with questioning eyes, she had simply smiled brightly to confirm that yes, she was pregnant.

Sirius had, admittedly, started to cry.

When they had woken up that morning, and Sirius had realized that his little girl (who he desperately wanted to _stay _a little girl) had turned sixteen years old, he had been somber and quiet. Brianna had tried to talk him out of his 'teenage angsty mood', as she had deemed it, throughout the morning, and it was only when their guests had started to arrive for Gwen's birthday party did Sirius put his game face on.

"Come on, Mister Black." Brianna interrupted his wandering thoughts once again, as she untangled herself from him. "You can't hide in here all afternoon. Besides, Gwen will want her cake soon."

With a sigh, Sirius drained the last of his Sherry and abandoned the glass on a nearby counter. "I suppose you're right,"

* * *

Much later that night, after the party had ended, the guests had gone home and Gwen had excused herself to her room, Sirius found himself standing in front of her closed bedroom door. He puckered his lips in thought as to how he wanted to go about giving her the final gift of the evening. While he and Brianna had already given her the majority of her gifts, this final one was specifically from him.

Brianna had remained downstairs, choosing to tidy up the dirty dishes and shredded gift wrap instead of interrupting a moment that Sirius obviously wanted to share with Gwen alone.

Lifting a hand, Sirius rapped three times on the old wood and waited for the usual call of "Come in!" before entering.

Gwen was sitting cross-legged on her bed, dressed in a light purple nightgown. In front of her was a set of Tarot Cards, spread out in a cross formation. The cards, and book that she was currently flipping through, had been a gift from Remus, Tonks and Teddy.

"Evening, Gwen."

"Hey," Gwen greeted, grey eyes shifting between the page and formation of her cards, adjusting one or two ever so slightly before finally looking up and offering Sirius a smile.

"Enjoy yourself today?"

Gwen nodded as she shifted everything over to make room for Sirius to have a seat. "Yup. Thanks again, Dad, for the party."

Sirius just nodded, taking that seat and without a second thought, handed the white box over. Gwen eyed the box with curiosity.

"What is that?"

"It's your last gift."

"But you and Mum got me what I asked for," she replied, pointing to her dresser where a large bouquet of white roses were put into a crystal vase. The Thunder Dragon, the newest broom on the market (and boy, had she wanted a new broom for Quidditch for ages!), was tucked cozily into the corner.

"This one's just from me," Sirius replied, shaking it once to indicate she should take it.

With another look of curiosity, Gwen moved the book off her lap before taking the box and untying the purple ribbon. Opening it, her eyes widened a little and a smile played across her lips as she lifted out the silver chain. Holding the chain closer to her face, Gwen used her free hand to hold the charm still.

"It's a little dog," she beamed, gently stroking the silver with one finger. "Reminds me of Snuffles."

Sirius snorted but couldn't hide his own smirk. "And I know how much you love and miss being around Snuffles."

Truth be told, he hadn't transformed into his dog Animagus for fun in _years_, not since Gwen was a toddler. After the war ended, and Sirius had received a full pardon and apology from the Ministry (not that that would ever erase the spine-chilling memories of Azkaban), he had hesitated to turn. That was the last thing he needed; to be caught and charged for being an unregistered Animagus and possibly being sent back to Azkaban. He only ever turned now when Remus was having his time of the month (as they so affectionately referred to his werewolf problem as). Gwen had loved him in dog form, and as she got older, understood _why _he wouldn't, but that hadn't stopped her from missing the wet kisses and shaggy fur.

"Here," she handed the necklace back to Sirius and turned around in her seat so he could clasp it around her neck. When he had done so, and she had turned back to face him, Gwen stroked the charm again happily.

"I love it," she promised before reaching over and hugging Sirius tightly. "Thank you, Daddy."

God, it had been _so_ long since she had called him Daddy. As Gwen had gotten older, Daddy became Dad but there were still times when she would refer to him as the former. He never got tired of hearing it.

Hugging the young woman back, Sirius kissed the top of her head, letting his fingers run through the dark curly hair that reminded him so much of his own.

"You're welcome, Gwen."

When the hug ended, he gave her forehead another kiss and stood up. There was nothing more to do or say, so he made his way over to the door, intending to let her enjoy the rest of her night exploring her new gifts.

"Hey, Daddy?"

Sirius turned on his heel, and tilted his head in question. "Yes?"

The girl uncrossed her legs, climbed off the bed and, within three steps across the floor, had her arms wrapped around his waist. She pressed her cheek against his chest as she hugged him again. "You know that even though I'm getting older, nothing changes between us, right?"

"What do you mean?"

Gwen pulled away, and eyed him with an accusing eye. The corners of her lips twitched upwards into a small grin. "You've been kind of sad all day, and Mum said it's 'cause you don't want me to grow up."

Sirius shook his head with a snort. "You really should stop listening to your mother."

Gwen let out a laugh. "That's what you say _now_. Soon, I'll do something you don't approve of and you'll end up telling me to listen to her." With a wave of her hand, she continued, her mood growing sober. "But, like I was saying, just 'cause I'm growing up, things won't change. I'm still Daddy's Girl."

For the first time that day, a genuine smile played across the man's lips as he rested both hands on Gwen's shoulders. He had that promise now, that vow that could put his soul at ease. He felt the heaviness that he had been carrying around in his heart all day lighten, the sadness dissipate.

"You don't understand how happy that makes me,"

Gwen chuckled, shaking her head. "Night, Daddy. Thanks for everything, especially the necklace."

"Goodnight, Gwen. Happy Birthday,"

With one final kiss on the forehead, his whiskers tickling the sensitive skin, Sirius departed his daughter's bedroom before making his way into his own. Undressing, he slid beneath the covers to spoon Brianna.

"Everything good?" she asked, snuggling in deeper to Sirius's hold.

Sirius hummed, tugging his wife closer. "Everything's great,"

With a wave of his wand, Sirius darkened the room and with a happy sigh, let himself slide into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
